Drabble Works
by However Long
Summary: A compilation of my Tumblr (clhous3248) works and ideas. A little bit of everything.
1. Leave Your Lover

**KlarolineAUWeek - Humans - Inspired by one of my favorite songs "Leave Your Lover" By Sam Smith. If you have the time, listen to it on YouTube but you don't have to listen to the song to enjoy this fic.**

* * *

The room was lit with strings of bulbs covering the ceiling to look like stars and candles adorn all floors of the mansion. Champagne flowed in crystal flutes and laughter of the birthday girls party guests filled the air. If it was one thing his baby sister could do was throw a party and it also helped that Rebekah had the unlimited Salvatore/Mikealson bank accounts to make her dreams come true. The major disappointment to his sisters parties is that everything had to be black tie dress code and had to be the talk of Mystic Falls.

Any other night he would have showed up in his jeans and Henley just to spite her but once he heard Caroline was attending, that changed things. Klaus looked around the room, sipping his own Bourbon and his eyes roamed for a familiar set of green ones. There she was and she looked stunning in a backless silk dress that clung to every curve of her body. The body he spent endless nights fantasying over. What Klaus wouldn't do for another night to show Caroline all he has to offer and give all of himself to her.

If only she would leave her lover.

"It's my birthday Nik! Don't just sit here and sulk." Rebekah broke his train of thought, practically stomped her foot in protest. "Instead of pining away from the bar just get up and go see her."

"Stay out of my business Bekah." Klaus practically growled the words and his gaze drifted back to the beautiful blonde in blue. He scrunched his nose as he downed the last of his drink and Rebekah floated away in her floor length green gown. For the first time in what felt like decades, green eyes met his and with the slight tip of her head, she directed him to follow after her. Caroline swayed her hips towards a hallway and after a few moments Klaus discretely follow. He didn't even need to stay close to know exactly what room she was leading him too. It was a room they spent hours in together and it haunted him in her absence. His art studio.

Just as he opened the double doors, Klaus was met with a quick shove to his shoulder and the clicks of the doors locking. What he wasn't quite expecting was the fierce stare of the blonde that held his beating heart in her hands.

"What do you think you're doing? Can you be a little less obvious please?" Caroline crossed her arms to her chest.

"It's wonderful to see you too Love. I've missed our chats but as always I have no idea what you're talking about." Klaus stepped a few paces closer and her vanilla scent encase his sense.

"I can feel your eyes burn a whole in the back of my head." Caroline sighed, unable to keep the irritation in her voice. "If you keep it up people are going to start to notice. If Tyler.. "

"Tyler." Klaus spat the words back at Caroline through gritted teeth. "Yes whatever would we do if Tyler - _I'm using you for your fathers status and doesn't care about you_ \- Lockwood found out about us."

"There is no us Klaus. There hasn't been for a long time."

Even as Caroline spoke the words she didn't want to hear them. Nearly six months ago her father had forced her into a fabricate relationship with Tyler Lockwood as a way to merge their two companies together. Apparently it would be good to show the families united and Caroline was the key to bringing everything together. Caroline and Klaus had met and spent three amazing weeks together, nearly inseparable, before her father found out. The Mikealson's were a powerful family but everyone had learned of Klaus' true paternity and how he was not a blood son of Mikeal Mikealson. Bill Forbes thought it best they end it and forced the Tyler relationship. Her and Tyler had never even consummated the relationship to this day.

"A month isn't such a long time." Klaus closed the remaining few feet to place a hand against her neck. "Tell me have you even taken another lover since then?"

Klaus eyes pierced hers and practically begged her to say no. Begged her to say there was no one else but him in her bed.

"No." Caroline voice was barely audible and that gave Klaus the courage to pull her closer until their bodies were flush. The breathe of relief he let out fanned across her face as he spoke.

"And before that?" Klaus let his joy break through momentarily with a smile. "Let me guess… Three months ago at Elena's cabin by the lake. The same lake where I took you from behind." Klaus ran his lips along her jaw and kissed each word. "The same spare guest room where I tasted you.."

Caroline let her body shiver and her hands clinched the back of his head. It was an eternity since she had felt his touch and all her strength was used to not slam him against his drawing table. Klaus' lips traveled further down her neck and cupped her breast through the silk dress. Caroline used her grip on his hair to bring him in for a kiss and let their tongues battle one another. Klaus groaned as he picked her up and sat her onto the table that was mostly littered with images of her. Caroline broke their kiss suddenly but never pulled away from the arms that had a iron grip on her waist.

"We can't do this. Not while I'm still tied to this deal with my father." Caroline was still breathless from the kiss. "Someone could find out and my fathers company would be ruined. You know the company is all he has since.."

"Your mother passed." Klaus sighed and ran soothing hands along her back. His hands soaked up every inch of exposed skin from her dress. "But what of your happiness Caroline? Your dreams?"

"They just don't matter right now." Caroline stated without hesitation. "My father is all I have left."

"You have me." Klaus demanded. "There isn't much I can offer you in riches that you don't already have but you already have my beating heart in your hands. You just keep it at bay so you don't have to care."

"Nik." Caroline ran her hands to cup his face and gave him one gently kiss. One last kiss before she smashed his heart. "There were talks of a possible engagement.."

"No." Klaus' temper was on the rise. "You can not marry someone you do not love Caroline. That isn't you."

"And you would know?" Caroline regretted the question immediately because Klaus did know her. Klaus knew her better than anyone and she had never revealed herself so much to one person in such a short time. They discussed the death of her mother and past abusive relationships, memories that still followed her everywhere.

"I know you're still playing along six months later. I know that if you agree to this deal much longer, you will end up married to Tyler Lockwood. You will be Tyler's trophy wife for him to cart around on his arm." Klaus gripped her chin in his hands to keep her attention. "Your dreams of living in New York and living the big city life will be over. You will hate it. I can give you much more Caroline."

Caroline slid off the desk and started pacing the room with her hands running wild in her loose blonde curls.

"What am I supposed to do Klaus? Things aren't that simple anymore."

"It is that simple. There is no one else I could ever want and if I can't have you, I will lead this life alone." Klaus stepped forward and gripped Caroline's face in his hands to speak against her lips. "Leave him. Leave him for me."

His voice was begging and it shattered her heart. It would be too easy to fall for his words and run off into the sunset together. Run off and fulfill her childhood dreams of leaving Virginia in her dust. Caroline had more than enough money on her own that she didn't need her father or Klaus' or anyone else's support but there was the small matter of breaking her fathers heart. Liz Forbes died two years earlier and the only thing that kept Bill together was his business and his daughter. Family meant everything to Caroline and she couldn't do that to him.

Caroline closed the last inch and captured his lips one last time and Klaus' grip kept her there so she couldn't move away. His tongue invaded her mouth and his fingers tangled into her curls. It was a desperate attempt to keep her in his arms, in his life that much longer. With the last strength she had, Caroline pulled away and gazed back into his eyes as the tears dared to spill from hers. She took two brave steps backwards with her chin lifted.

"I have to go."

"Caroline." Klaus' voice rang desperation as his hands went to cage her back in his embrace but she lifted her hands to stop him. If she went back to him it would be over with and so would her family.

"I'm so sorry Nik, I really am." Caroline let her lower lip tremble and her eyes shed traitorous tears. Caroline practically flashed out of the room to get away from him.

Klaus stomped through the party with the image of a faint blue dress just a few feet in front of him.

"Tyler." Caroline's voice rang out and Klaus fell behind as he listen to her call his name, feet frozen in place. He tore his gaze away from the fake couple to walk back to the bar and get trashed on his families best liquor. As he approached the bar, his best friend Stefan sat waiting for his return, most likely being sent by Rebekah to babysit. His friends eyes narrowed at the disturbed look on Klaus' face and Stefan had two shot glasses placed in front of him by the time he sat down. Klaus downed each one without even flinching. This wasn't the first time Stefan had seen Klaus this upset and he didn't have to ask what was wrong.

"When are you going to tell Caroline your in love with her." Stefan watched as Klaus grabbed the bottle from the bartenders hand and stalked back towards the cursed study he just left.

"She'll never know." Klaus muttered and he couldn't help but feel a pair of green eyes follow his steps to the door.

* * *

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you think. I had a few people on tumblr suggest a part 2 and I have an idea of how I could conclude this story. If there is enough demand, I might give it a try.**

 **Thanks for reading - Cassondra :)**


	2. You Came Back To Me

**KlarolineAuWeek - Butterfly Effect - So this is a story idea I will be writing later on this year and this was an idea for a chapter I have. I have a prologue written for this but have never published it.**

 **Caroline was born and turned in the 1600′s instead of present day and this excerpt starts w/ Stefan/Klaus hunting wolves to turn into hybrids (S3).**

* * *

Werewolf hunting was quickly becoming one of the most irritating task he had completed in a thousand years. The trickiest part about werewolves wasn't necessarily finding the wolves but getting them to talk. Wolves were pack creatures and they protected their own at all costs, even with their lives. Klaus shouldn't be disturbed by this since he was planning on making every last one of them hybrids and that kind of loyalty was something he wanted. Sire bond or not.

Klaus only thought he felt that type of devotion once in his existence but not anymore or ever again. She was dead. The little blonde vampire that popped in and out of his life the past centuries is dead. Klaus didn't even have her body or ashes to resurrect her from the other side. If he ever found a way to do so, she would be the one to bring back. Klaus had many dark centuries in his past and the blonde vampire was at the center of most his happiest memories.

The glass of Bourbon in his hand cracked under the tension and Klaus tossed the remaining pieces across the bar. Making hybrids is most important over anything right now and not some girl he would never see again.

"What's wrong with you?" Stefan stood at Klaus' side, twirling a wolfsbaine laced dart in his hand. "You seem too angry for someone that's getting everything he ever wanted."

Klaus ignored his comments instead reaching over the bar for another glass and downing a new shot of liquor.

"Nothing you should concern yourself with." Klaus growl and motioned his head towards a werewolf that was strapped to a pool table. "You need to make young Ray talk and you can't very well do that from over here."

Several hours went by and you could see the young werewolf wanted to talk. His clothes were torn and his chest was littered with holes. Klaus leaned with both hands against the table and stared down into the boys eyes. This one was strong and he would make a good soldier.

"How much longer can you keep this up? I want nothing more than to give your pack a gift. You will no longer be a slave to the moons curse."

"Just your slave right?"

Klaus' body stiffened instantly and his mind must have been playing tricks on him. The female voice played like a perfect symphony behind him even though it was evident in her tone she was less than please to be in a bar in Tennessee. An image of a angry blonde with arms crossed, hip slightly cocked made his lips want to turn up but he kept the urge at bay. Klaus raised his head to look at his Ripper friend who stood on the opposite side of the pool table with guarded but wide eyes and a clinched jaw. It confirmed every doubt he had in his mind of who was truly standing behind him.

Caroline is alive.

Klaus raised his stance, his eyes never leaving Stefan, and cocked his shoulders back. Stefan's eyes drifted between Caroline and himself but there was no recognition that all three knew each other. There was the tiniest hint of fear in the Rippers eyes as he leaned a crossed the pool table, throwing his arms over the side.

"A true gentleman would stand to greet me." Caroline's eyebrows shifted upwards as Stefan rolled his.

"You really shouldn't be here. We don't have time for one of your do right by yourself interventions."

"Well the string of bodies from here 'til Florida begs to differ." Caroline eyes shifted to the strong back that still wouldn't face her.

"Damon.."

"Your brother already told me about your deal. I've been following you guys for a few days already." Caroline took a few steps closer and the muscles tensed through Klaus' shirt. "I would love to hear your justified explanation _Klaus_."

Klaus clenched his fists together and schooled his expression into one of indifference before turning around. Any coldness he used to mask his true feelings evaporated the moment his eyes met green ones. There she stood with beautiful peachy skin and blonde curls floating down her shoulders. Caroline's face was sketched hundreds of times over the past decades but nothing compared to what stood before his eyes. She was angry, anyone could see that, but he couldn't miss the increase in her heart beat as they stood face to face. Klaus' feet moved forward but paused at Stefan's voice, suddenly remembering he was still around.

"I'm here by choice." Stefan stepped around the pool table and angled himself between Klaus and Caroline. "I made a deal and I'm sticking to it.

"He's right you know. He could have let his pathetic mess of a brother die once and for all." Klaus kept his voice composed but his lips betrayed him when they tipped up at the edges at the spike of her heartbeat. "The world wouldn't have really missed him."

"You don't give people choices. It's your way or they die." Caroline stepped forward until she was just a few feet away from Klaus and Stefan was off to the side now looking between the two curiously.

"Do you two know each other?" Stefan motioned his finger between the two vampires in a stand off. The looks that were being exchanged were more than just irritation and Klaus' demeanor was off. "How do I not know this?"

"Well that's what happens when your memory is wiped clean with compulsion." Caroline cocked her head to the side once she noticed Klaus none to please expression. Clearly this wasn't the moment Klaus wanted Stefan to find out and it please Caroline slightly to see his frustration. Stefan hung his mouth open to speak but Klaus cut in first.

"Nothing to fret over mate." Klaus kept his eyes on Caroline and let his eyes shift from blue to an intense yellow. He watched Caroline shift her eyes between his and her lips parted at his new hybrid features. All the times they spent together Klaus had been only a vampire and Caroline never got to see him in his true form. He loved the effect his hybrid nature had on her, the effect _he_ still had on her. There was a new scent lingering in the air and Klaus inhaled deeply to take in her arousal. He smiled to reveal his double set of fangs, biting into his wrist as he walked back over to the werewolf. Once enough blood was in the wolves system, Klaus snapped his neck with one solid crack.

"Apparently a significant portion of my life has been compelled away and you just want me to hang tight while you two talk?" Stefan looked between the two in disbelief.

"I want you to take Ray here, find a human, and go back to the hotel until he wakes up. It's going to take several hours for him to wake." Klaus didn't spare him another glance as he turned his full attention back to the ghost before him.

"I really should talk with Klaus. I promise I'll be fine." Caroline sent him a reassuring smile and begrudgingly Stefan left with the wolf. As soon as the wooden door slammed behind him, Klaus lunged forward and stopped just inches from her face. The sudden movement caused Caroline to stumble back slightly and Klaus caught her shoulders before she could go anywhere. A thousand questions flooded through each of their minds but it seem as if hours passed by before the silence was broken.

"Stefan.."

"I don't want to talk about the Ripper, Caroline." Klaus' voice was seductive and dangerous. "How about we talk about the fact you are not dead and have been avoiding me the past century."

Klaus raised his hand to her cheek and the trimmer he felt warmed his dead heart causing him to smile. He couldn't help but trail down to her lips and he longed to feel them again. Caroline was still the same firecracker he once knew and there intimate embrace didn't last. If Klaus hadn't thought she was dead the past ninety years, he would be just as angry.

"Why would I be dead Klaus? Better question, why would you even care?" Caroline's removed his hand to step backwards and crossed her arms as a barrier. "You just vanished without even a goodbye and you want to interrogate me about where I've been?"

Caroline's voice rose with every word and the pain she buried decades ago came flooding back. After a storm of broken glass and bullets, Caroline woke after nearly being killed at the hands of Mikeal. She tore apart every available inch of the building looking for anyone, living or dead, but found none. It stirred the same feeling of abandonment from when her mother sent her off to die of smallpox in her human days. Klaus didn't deserve her kind words of explanation, not until she received answers of her own.

"I looked for you and Bonnie for years until I wised up to the fact that you didn't want to be found. It took me years to find Stefan again only to find out his entire memory was wiped clean." Caroline scoffed. " I started babbling on about a vampire named Nik and he had no idea what I was even talking about."

"Is that what you think? That you meant nothing?" Klaus' temper flared and a bare hint of yellow shined at the edges. "I came back for you. I risked getting staked so I could have you by my side. But the only thing I got to see was your body fall to the ground with a stake through your chest. What was I supposed to have thought?"

Caroline's mouth dropped open only to snap shut immediately. She spent decades hating him and spit on his name every time someone mentioned the infamous Mikealson family. Decades ticked by as Caroline heard more rumors of Klaus Mikealson's wrath and it only added fuel to the fire. Klaus was off concurring the world while she was tossed aside like yesterday's trash and she couldn't help feel like a scorned woman. Whether or not Klaus came looking for her was irrelevant because this wasn't why Caroline was here in a crappy werewolf bar. Getting Stefan back to Mystic Falls with most of his humanity in tact was her priority not some guy she wasn't even sure deserved her heart any longer.

Caroline stepped backwards to keep her distance but Klaus moved with her until her back hit the bar top. Caroline jumped and turned to look at the offensive object but Klaus was already caging her in with his hands on either side of her body. Klaus scent washed over her again and it wasn't the same scent she was used to. Since the hybrid curse was broken that meant his wolf side was released and the earthy scent made her insides clinch.

"I mourned your death like I have never mourned anyone before. " Klaus spoke in whispers and Caroline couldn't take her eyes away, pain and truth flooded his face. "I haven't mourned so deeply since my brother Henrik died when my family were humans." Klaus ran a hand through her long curls and stopped his hand at her neck. "Hate me, hate my family, I don't really care. All I care about is that you came back to me."

"I came back for Stefan not you." Caroline's voice trembled on her friends name and she mentally scolded herself for not staying strong.

"Yes the Ripper." Klaus twisted his lips into a smirk. "You came looking for Stefan but you found me."

* * *

 **I would love to hear what you guys think and if this is a concept for a story you guys would want to read at a later date. If you have question you can always ask on my Tumblr (** **clhous3248** **)**

 **Thanks for reading :) - Cassondra**


	3. The Cigarette Girl From Virginia

**KlarolineAUWeek - Time Shift - Inspired by a movies from 1924 I found online. The Cigarette Girl from Moscow. If you look it up on IMDB it has a crazy plot but it was interesting. Enjoy!**

* * *

A bitter wind whipped through the air causing Caroline to clutch her long trench coat tighter to her chest and she mental cursed herself once more for moving to Chicago. Caroline journeyed across the United States in search of more to her existence than just survival. No matter how big her dreams were Caroline never seemed to make it across the pond. Perhaps she just needed that one person to come along and give her a final push.

So here she walked through downtown Chicago on her way to the joint she worked at as a cigarette girl at a club called Mikealson's. Her eyes rolled at the pompous use of his own last name and it shouldn't surprise her. Kol Mikealson did fancy himself the big cheese of Chicago and it was a miracle he managed to the gain the affections of Bonnie Bennett. Caroline closed the last few steps and entered the building that had been her life for the past few months and smiled at her regulars as she moved in the crowd of humans. She went to a back dressing room used for performers and hung her coat. Caroline was dress in her usually wardrobe, black stockings and garters that attached to a black skirt that dropped mid thigh. Her top matched in black except for the line of gold around the edge of the strapless neckline. Caroline picked up the same gold and black box she used every night to hold the customers smokes, candies, and trinkets.

Hours slipped by and the males were all the same, drunk with too much confidence. But Caroline loved the carefree atmosphere and it was dramatically different from being home in Virginia. A place where her father would have lynch her for wearing such a hedonist outfit. As Caroline made her rounds, tossing flirtatious smiles as she walked, a accented voice cause her body to shiver.

"I've got a dead soldier here Doll. Mind fetching another?" Klaus Mikealson lifting a empty liquor bottle in the air while smirking. The same smirk that said I know damn well you don't serve drinks but I'm going to ask you anyway.

"Don't be mean. Caroline is the only decent girl in the room and you want to get her upset." Rebekah sipped her own glass of champagne while looking towards the bar at the blonde male she had been seducing all night.

"If you don't like my attitude you can certainly beat it. I'm sure Matthew will enjoy your company better." Klaus lowered his chin at his sister and his eyes sent the message that she didn't have a choice. Rebekah scoffed, taking the threat to heart and walked away from their booth.

"As you know I only serve smokes and trinkets, Mr. Mikealson. You'll need to fetch it yourself." Caroline smiled with no amusement and went to leave but his hand caught her wrist.

"Stay. Have a drink." Klaus eyes held a rare hopefulness that she had only seen a few times in her company. It made her feel guilty for saying no.

"I'm working Klaus." Caroline soften her expression with a more genuine smile. That was sort of his thing, be a jerk when around friends but he was humane once they were alone. Honestly, it was hers as well.

"My brother owns the place so I'm sure he won't mind." Klaus smirk turned dark. "I also have methods of keeping Kol out of the way when needed."

"So I've heard. The rumor is you keep him locked up somewhere until he behaves." Caroline's eyes deceitfully feel down to his full lips which only widened his smirk. Those same lips that had not met hers in what felt like ages and Klaus slid from the booth to stand at her side.

"Have you thought of my proposition? Have you decided to leave this cigarette girl lifestyle behind?" Klaus leaned in beside her to whisper in her ear as if he had the biggest secret to tell.

"I don't need your flashy promises Mr. Mikealson. I have the talent to back up my dreams and I can do this for myself." Caroline rose her chin to stare back into his eyes and she saw nothing but adoration.

"I've heard you sing and you are mesmerizing, Caroline." Klaus spoke her name as no other person could. "This business is tough to break into and I only want to make your dream come true."

Caroline looked away not answering his question. This wasn't what she came to Chicago for. Caroline wanted to pursue stardom not romance. Assuming that Klaus was anything more than a drugstore cowboy would only lead to trouble.

"How about my smokes then?" The subject wouldn't get them anywhere at the moment and Klaus mercifully changed the subject. Fingertips ran across her hand that gripped the box around her neck and he grabbed a pack of cigarettes. Klaus removed a bill from his jacket and placed it into the box. Caroline shook herself out of her daze and returned to the bearcat that she was.

"Does this mean you'll actually smoke this time?" Caroline lifted her eyebrows with a knowing smile. Klaus' confidence falter slightly and he cleared his throat to break the silence.

"How did you know?"

"You do the same thing every time I see you Mr. Mikealson, buy a pack and place it into your jacket pocket. I never see you smoke beside the occasionally cigar and your clothes never smell during our encounters." Caroline looked down almost bashful to admit her next observation, "I also never see you purchase from anyone but me."

Caroline had always pushed the thought from her mind, not sure if she was even special enough to warrant that kind of attention. Tonight she wanted to test for herself if it was true. None of the gentlemen that carried a torch for her back in Virginia shown her even a flicker of consideration as Klaus had. Caroline's mind had always wondered to why it never went further than necking.

"So much more than a pretty face." Klaus smiled a full dimpled smile. "Perhaps after work you can tell me about your other observations?"

It was a routine the two of them started during the past several months. Marcel was the one to walk her home after he tucked away the bands instruments after each performance but on evenings Klaus stopped by, he would walk her. Before Caroline could stop the words, she agreed and her heart skipped at the joy on Klaus' face.

Caroline's box was nearly empty and a empty box meant full pockets. The joint was bare with just employees lingered and a few drunks that were being escorted outside to hail a cab. Caroline made her way to a supply room where she loaded her box for the next evenings shift, her usual routine. She was nearly finished packing the items away when footsteps came behind her and she didn't need to turn to know who it was. Klaus stepped beside her and started grabbing gum packages to add to the box, his usual routine.

"So singing…" Klaus turned to look at her from the corner of his eye and Caroline swatted his hands away.

"Your a master at subtly." Caroline pulled her eyebrows together as she fix all the misplaced packages Klaus put in the box. "Also terrible at organization."

"Well no one can be as perfect as Miss Mystic Falls." Klaus drawled the words and it only gave him another trademark eye roll. Klaus walked with his hands behind his back, trailing after the little blonde and tipped his head towards the band leader. Marcel gave a friendly nod back with a knowing smile and he shook his head as he packed away the guitars.

"An acquaintance of mine has a empty slot for an extra in a movie and since Kol has so many performers at his joint, he asked if I knew anyone." Klaus leaned against the door frame of the dressing room. "I immediately thought of you."

"I told you I don't need your help Mr. Mikealson." Caroline ripped her coat away from the rack and tossed it over her shoulders. "Marcel has been giving me singing lessons on our walks and Kol promises to get me on stage more."

Klaus sighed heavily at her stubbornness and closed the few feet between them. Caroline was willing to let anyone else help her get ahead in this business but him. He had never tried so hard for one girl in his life, not even his sister.

"It's a non speaking part Caroline. They just need someone to walk around in the background with an umbrella or something. You could flash that enchanting smile perhaps." Klaus quite enjoyed the blush of her cheeks. "The director also dabbles in theater work and gets to New York occasionally. I thought you might win him over."

But his explanation wasn't good enough and Caroline had to push further.

"Why do you care so much? Aren't there any other dumb Dora's in your life to chase around?"

Klaus eyed her a moment, not even sure if he wanted to admit the answer, and brought their lips together. Caroline's hands traveled freely to wrap her fingers around his neck and the warmth ran through her spine as Klaus' hand brought them closer together. This was hardly their first kiss but it was certainly their most intimate. Klaus broke apart but stayed in close proximity, keeping his hand on her cheeks.

"You know why." Their lips brushed together and he smiled at the tremor in hers.

"We really should get going before someone sees us in such a position." Caroline removed herself reluctantly from the embrace.

"Wouldn't want to ruin the reputation of the cigarette girl from Virginia now would we. Best get you home." Klaus sent her a teasing smile as he lifted her coat back into place so she was covered past her knees. Caroline twisted her lips to the side as she shifted closer until they were chest to chest.

"Or.." Caroline ran a hand up and down Klaus' jacket. "You could show me that painting you talked about. The one that's back at your apartment?"

Mischievous eyes met eyes with lingering desire and Klaus ran his fingers along her cheek.

"Anything for you."

* * *

 **Please let me know what you think!**

 **Thanks for reading - Cassondra :)**


	4. Nine Lives

**Klaus gets shot and Caroline goes to find him.**

 **A product of me binge watching CSI: NY on my DVR and BOOM this happened. Enjoy!**

* * *

Caroline was buried in paperwork in the New York crime lab and the work load was not getting any smaller. It was nearly one am and her eyes were going cross from all the extra paper work Detective Mikealson had added to her case load. "Your attention to detail is perfect for this kind of work." It was a load of crap and they both knew it and the truth was that every newbie detective was stuck with the grunt work. Plus it didn't help that nearly every time Caroline worked late so did Klaus since she transferred from the Mystic Falls precinct eight months ago. The worst part was that the week before starting her new position Caroline met her new boss at a bar and proceeded to have a passion filled two night stand with him. If she was honest with herself, Caroline would have certainly called him for another night if Klaus wasn't the lead detective and technically her supervisor.

Caroline ran her hands across her eyes and tossed her black framed glasses onto the desk. All fifty files that littered her desk could wait until morning. A soft buzzing noise came from her purse on the floor, sighing heavily while digging her cell phone out. When the phone flashed Marcel, she nearly hit ignore but knew he had to have a reason for calling so late.

"Please tell me what can't wait until morning?" Caroline's annoyance wasn't masked.

"I was just checking to make sure Klaus made it home from the hospital. He isn't answering his phone.."

"Hospital? What do you mean hospital?" Panic rose into Caroline's voice.

"No one told you? Klaus was involved in a shooting while interrogating a suspect in the Augustine case. I assumed you knew since Klaus is always telling you stuff no one else knows."

Caroline gritted her teeth at the truth and a quick scan of her phone shows multiple missed calls and text messages. Marcel updated her that Klaus had been shot but only sustained minor injuries so the hospital released him within hours.

"I'll go check on him, Marcel. He probably passed out from the meds they gave him or something. I'll text you later."

Caroline hung up with Marcel, already walking to the stairs to hail herself a cab over to Klaus' apartment. If Caroline was in her right mind she would have realized that Marcel hadn't given her Klaus' address and there should be no reason that she would know it. Marcel has been friends with Klaus since they joined the academy so there was a chance he knew of their relationship but that wasn't at the forefront of her mind at the moment. As the cab stopped at the side of the curb, Caroline tossed a handful of cash at the driver and flashed her way inside the building. She had no idea what she was doing here but all Caroline knew was that if she tried to go home, there would be no sleep for her until she talked with Klaus.

Her hand was positioned to knock on his door but was stopped at the sound of the elevator dinging. Klaus stepped out with his gaze fixed to the floor but it only took seconds for him to realize that the blonde was at this doorstep. His feet stopped only briefly but continued as a lazy smile broke out across his face.

"News travels fast." Klaus took his keys from his leather jacket and his hand go stuck before pulling it free. "Looks like Marcel can't keep a secret for very long. He wasn't supposed to tell you."

Klaus leaned into her personal space and tapped the end of her nose with his pointer fingers. Caroline rolled her eyes at his child antics and the move was certainly unlike Klaus but he seemed to get a kick out of it anyways. Looks like the pharmacy was giving out strong pain medication tonight.

"How I would love to make your eyes roll back like that again." Her thighs clinched together at the flood of memories from their few nights together swirled in her head. Caroline froze as Klaus stepped closer to her while he leaned in to open his apartment door. His lips slid past her ear and his voice whispered, "Might as well come in since your already here."

They both entered the apartment as Klaus made his way into the living room. The bag that held his medication was tossed in the direction of his coffee table but missed horribly to fall to the ground. His keys were next but they also clattered to the ground a foot away from the table. Caroline sighed as she walked towards Klaus, picking up the dropped items and putting them on the table.

"How much pain medication have you taken? It would be a stupid idea to overdose while almost dieing in the same day."

"Not nearly enough to kill me Love." Klaus flopped down on the couch as he put both arms on the back of the couch but cringed at the pain in his shoulder. "It's stuff they give to kids for a toothache but not strong enough for a grown man with a gunshot wound."

"Why did you try to do the interrogate on your own? Augustine is one of the biggest crime lords in New York and even Klaus "Nine Lives" Mikealson can die from a gunshot to the heart."

The brown leather couch dipped under her weight as she sat cross legged next to Klaus and he slid closer as she situated herself.

"If all it took to get you to my apartment again was a hospital stay I would have faked an illness months ago."

"I'm not here to discus that Klaus and I'm only here for Marcel. Clearly your fine so I'll be going now." Caroline attempted to stand but Klaus caught her arm to keep from moving.

"Marcel isn't the only reason your here and we both know that." Klaus' hand slid up her arm to twist a piece of blonde hair between his fingers. "If you didn't come to see me it would have drove you mad not to know. It's acceptable to be worried about your friends."

Klaus put extra emphases on the word friends as if it burned his tongue to speak it.

"Yes we established months ago that we are only to be friends and nothing more. Stefan pulled several favors to get me this job and I can't ruin it over a fling."

"What about incredible passion?" Klaus tried locking eyes but Caroline only averted hers. His fingers grasped her jaw to bring her full attention back to his. "You know damn well that there is more between us than just physical attraction. You have spent months trying to cover our connection with hostility just so no one finds out about us and how I gave you more sensation than any other man."

"Your so arrogant." Caroline scoffed and pull her face away from his hand, "You really think you are the best I have ever had?

"I can guarantee it but I guess there was that one mutt of yours. What was his name? Taylor.. Thomas.."

"You know his name was Tyler because we dated for four months."

"Ah yes and why did that relationship falter?" Klaus smiled wickedly as he recalled his conversation with Rebekah. "He was inexperienced at best and usually fell asleep directly afterwards.."

"I should know better than to talk to the gossip queen of Brooklyn." Caroline leaned against the back of the couch and unknowingly slid inches closer to Klaus. "Your sister is on my hit list now."

"Whose hit list isn't she on?" Klaus laughed and she admired the way his face light up when he was happy. Detectives at a crime lab gave little time for a social life so most of the officers she worked with had become like family. Some of her most enjoyable times were with Klaus working late hours trying to solve the next big case. His eyes light up every time they found that one piece of the puzzle that connected the victim to the murderer. How she often wondered what it would have been like to have been transferred to a different station and not be under Klaus' supervision. Caroline's trance was broken as she felt a strong hand grip on the side of her neck and Klaus stroked the side of her cheek with his thumb.

"I'm going to kiss you and if you want me to stop then you had better tell me now."

Caroline parted her lips to speak but they closed as she stared into his deep blue eyes. She should be standing to walk straight out that door and sign up for that ridiculous dating service Elena told her about but she couldn't. Being on this couch with Klaus was what Caroline truly wanted, for tonight at least. Caroline watched as Klaus moved closer on the couch and gently took her lips with his own. Klaus gave such tenderness with the kiss that Caroline's chest fluttered and it was exactly the opposite of the heated kisses of their first time together. Caroline's hands went to the back of his hair and scratched his scalp with her fingertips, enticing a groan from Klaus.

Klaus ran his hands along the deep slit of her skirt, the same skirts that he knew Caroline only wore on shifts they worked together. He smirked against her lips as he felt the goosebumps start to form over her thighs. His injured arm went to wrap around her waist to pull her closer when the pain in Klaus' shoulder scream at him to stop. Klaus groaned loudly causing Caroline to break the kiss. She ran her fingers gently over the bump of bandages under his shirt and noticed the tiniest drop of blood seeping through.

"Your bandage is bleeding." Caroline opened a few of his buttons and moved the shirt aside to inspect the wound better.

"I'm loving this gunshot more and more." Klaus smirked but flinched when Caroline swatted at his arm.

"You need to change this. Did they give you any bandages?"

Klaus motioned towards the bag he tossed on the table with his medication and Caroline started sorting the materials on the coffee table. She turned to preposition herself on the couch but noticed Klaus struggling to remove his shirt.

"Let me help you." Caroline spoke softly as she ran her hand along the edges of his Henley and her fingertips felt the hard abs beneath as the shirt went over his head. Caroline took a deep inhale, letting her fingers glide up to the bandage, never letting their skin loose contact. The biggest mistake was looking up at Klaus who eyes were filled with longing from months of pretending they didn't have a thing between them. Klaus only broke the contact when Caroline dabbed the ball of cotton covered with alcohol to clean the wound. A few minutes later the bandages were changed and Caroline found herself sliding backwards on the couch to put much needed distance between them. Caroline was about to make her excuse to leave when Klaus ran a hand over his tired eyes,

"How about you grab a bottle of wine from my collect and we'll just relax the rest of the evening."

Klaus looked so hopeful with his question, Caroline couldn't help but agree. She quickly made her way to his storage room and grabbed a few glass flutes from the kitchen.

"I don't know how old this bottle is but I figured with all the dust on it had to be a good year." Caroline made her way closer to the couch but paused when she saw a unconscious Klaus flopped onto the couch with his one good arm slung over his head. He looked so peaceful in his sleep and Caroline quickly realized that very few people ever saw him like this. Klaus always had such a hard exterior he put up for all the younger officers and it make her feel special to think Caroline was one of the few that got to see it. Caroline shot a quick text to Marcel saying they were both fine and looked down at the dusty bottle of wine.

"Well I'm still drinking you." Caroline giggled at her lame joke and just as she uncorked the bottle her phone buzzed from the table with a message from Marcel.

"I expect you to tell me tomorrow just how you knew were Klaus lived."

Caroline rolled her eyes and tossed her phone away, not wanting to think about the awkward conversation she was going to have with Klaus' best friend.

* * *

 **Please let me know what you think**

 **Cassondra :)**


	5. The Blue Train

**Klaus and Caroline meet at a party that is held on a train and smut.**

 **There will be a part 2 where I show a Kennett side of the story (b/c I am still a closet Kennett freak). I won't be posting it here b/c I plan to make this just a Klaroline thing but I do have a separate story you can find in my profile in case you wanted to follow(and review) the Kol/Bonnie side of the story. I have dirty ideas written for it already I just don't have the time to write it. Enjoy!**

* * *

"You're going. End of story." Caroline demanded from her position at the vanity as she swiped her eyes with black eyeliner and painted her lips blood red. She twisted her hair into a high bun with with stick pins.

"Me and Jeremy just broke up like..." Bonnie started but Caroline wasn't having any more excuses tonight.

"Two months ago. TWO MONTHS. We used to have so much fun together before Jeremy." Caroline rolled her eyes. "He was too young to get into the really good clubs and even when he finally turned twenty one, he forced you to stay home."

"Well we can't all be the social butterfly of Chicago." Bonnie mumbled.

Caroline had a mutual friend give her the news about a new moving midnight club that pops up every weekend. It was located on a train of a less busy section of town so only people that were notified of the rave could attend. It wasn't exactly legal but the train conductor didn't care as long as you paid him enough.

"I can't help it if I have friends in the inner circle of Chicago's underground." Bonnie was about to protest further but Caroline wasn't taking no for a answer. "We will have no further discussions. You are going to march into my closet to find the tightest dress possible that shows just how great your ass is and how long those dancer legs of yours are."

"Oh my god! Fine!" Bonnie stomped off towards the closet. Little did she know that Caroline's "mutual friend" was Kol Mikealson.

* * *

"Why do I need to be here in order for you to get laid?" Klaus grumbled as he walked further down a secluded street towards Central Station. "You are going to get us shot in this part of town."

Kol scoffed next to his brother, shoving his hands deeper into his brown jacket.

"I don't need you to get laid. There is this girl I have been trying to get her number for weeks now but she won't budge. Her best friend happens to plan events for my clubs often so I invited them both to this rave."

"Again, why am I dragged into this?" Klaus made his way up a long set of cement stairs as they approached the train station.

"Caroline wouldn't agree unless I brought a friend for her to talk to while I made my move and you were the best I could do on short notice. Beside, I wouldn't dare subject her to an evening with Finn or Elijah. Not that they would get near a rave or anything fun for that matter."

Kol smiled at the thought of either of his older brothers painted in blue rave paint and dancing to hip hop music. A faint sound of high heels clanking against concrete and he heard the familiar voices behind him. Kol adjusted his jacket and ran his fingers into his hair to straighten it. This only made Klaus smirk as he dropped his voice low.

"Don't worry brother, your beautiful." Klaus laughed as Kol grunted Fuck Off under his breathe. Klaus turned his attention to his brothers date and his eyes instantly went to a stunning blonde in a tan over coat. Her vibrant red lips were smiling as she leaned into her friends ear and laughed. Klaus found himself wishing that the stunning blonde was for him. His eyes raked over a long set of legs, the only bit of skin that was exposed. a female voice broke out from a few feet away.

"Hell no, Caroline. You didn't tell me he would be here." The brunette girl stopped a few feet away with her arms crossed and stared death at his brother. It made Klaus smirk to realize that the blonde, Caroline, was here for him.

"Ok so maybe I forgot to tell you that Kol would be here." Caroline held her hands up in defense. "You wouldn't have came if I told you."

"I wonder why I wouldn't come to spend time with the same asshole that thought it was funny to pinch my ass."

"In my defense Darling it was a dark club and I was a bit hammered at the time. "

"It was degrading."

"And I apologized profusely and you refused to accept." Kol gritted his teeth together.

"Just spend one night with him Bonnie. Kol really is a nice guy once you overlook the arrogance and boundary issues." Caroline turned to Kol who gave her an eye roll but she stepped towards him to give him a push forward. "You won't regret it."

Caroline slowly back away from her friends to stand next to the mystery man in all black that leaned against a concrete pole in the center of the station. At least this guy wasn't disappointing, the stubble on his face was enough to wet any girls panties but when he smiled and set off those dimples ... Caroline knew she was a goner.

"Do I need to turn around so you can see the rest of me?" Klaus smiled as he stepped forward and invaded the girls personal space. He chuckled once Caroline rolled her eyes at him and it only made him want to make her eyes roll while tasting the wetness between her legs. This blonde certainly had his attention.

"Well you were hot until you opened your mouth." Caroline huffed but stuck her hand out to shake. "You must be Kol's brother Nik, I'm Caroline."

Skin to skin contact was not a good idea as a shiver left her body and it left Caroline wondering just how many weeks it had been since she broke up with Tyler.

"Nik is what my family calls me since it is short for Niklaus but please call me Klaus." He let his hand fall away from hers. "I apologize for my tone, I am in a bit of a mood since I was dragged down to the worst part of town to watch a bunch of ravers get high on a train. It's not my ideal night." Klaus glanced down to the deep red of her lips while she spoke.

"First off, there are certainly worse parts of Chicago than this. Second, it isn't about getting high or drunk, it's about having fun. Being spontaneous or..."

"Reckless." Klaus leaned in further to Caroline to speak closer to her ear as his voice dropped lower. "Sexy."

Caroline let a small exhale out as her eyes met his and it took all her energy to not slam Klaus back against the concrete pole to take what she wanted from him. She had to know what those full lips felt like against hers or what they felt like teasing her nipples. The trance was broke as the sound of metal screeching to a stop echoed in the station and sliding doors came open. Caroline blinked and turned towards her friends that were starting to make there way onto the train. While Caroline was lost in Klaus' gaze, the station had attracted more guest and there were at least twenty people on the train now. Black cloth was strung along all the walls and covered any windows of the train. The typical lights you found on a train were removed and soft blue bulbs danced around the faces of the party goers.

Caroline saw Bonnie and Kol across the train looking quite less angry with one another. Caroline's hand went to undo the knot that kept her coat closed, letting it fall open and her gaze went back to Klaus. He wasn't even trying to hide the fact that his eyes were screaming at what was underneath the coat. A tight dark blue dress with a deep v neckline that displayed her breast perfectly was revealed. Caroline took a several steps forward towards Klaus who was seated on abandon seat near the far end of the train, the rest of the party goers stayed towards the middle where the alcohol was supplied. Klaus leaned forward just as she was going to remove her coat but stopped her and pulled her forward so their legs brushed together.

"You look beautiful in that dress but I think you might need to keep the coat on." Klaus let his fingertips graze against the bare skin of her upper thigh and felt the goosebumps that formed. Klaus rose to met her at eye level, letting his fingers run up Caroline's body inside of her coat.

"You think I'm that easy?" Caroline narrowed her eyes at his that were just inches from his face.

"Not at all Love." Klaus chuckled softly as his hands found the exposed skin of her back, the bass from the music banged in the background. "I have heard horror stories from my brother about the sassy blonde that stripped him of his manhood on more than one occasion just to get what she wanted. Your a strong women who knows what she wants and takes it. I also get the feeling that if my forwardness had offended you, I would have received a swift punch to the jaw before you walked away."

The comments made Caroline smile and only slightly taken back that a complete stranger could read her so well. Her hand ran up the front of his dark button up shirt to stroke the exposed skin of his collarbone.

"No strings." Caroline mumbled just before her lips found his and his hands grasped her back to push her flush against his chest. Klaus' free hand went to Caroline's hair and tugged the pins so the curls fell loose to her back. Klaus broke the kiss to see the ringlets that surrounded her face and smile at her beauty. His left hand swept through the side of her hair and pulled her lips to his with a moan. He used the leverage to deepen the kiss and Caroline's nails dragged down his chest. Her small hand snaked it's way underneath Klaus' shirt to feel the muscles of his chest. With one push, Caroline sent Klaus to sit back on the seat and her legs went to straddle his waist.

Klaus smirked at the confirmation of the strong women he pegged her to be while his hands went up her thighs to push the dress up even further. Her lips attacked his neck to suck and kiss his pulse point while her slim fingers unbutton his shirt one by one.

"Don't forget we're on a train full of people." Klaus could care less who saw this stunning blonde come undone on top of him but wanted her to be sure before there was no turning back. His erection was already pushing painfully against his zipper. Caroline pulled back far enough to look at his now exposed chest, the blue lights illuminated his body in a sinful way that caused her to lick her lips. Caroline's hands went to either side of Klaus' head on the back of the train seat.

"I don't care." Caroline attacked his lips once more and Klaus gripped her hair painfully to the side to send his tongue to play against hers. She moaned which only fueled Klaus further to grip her ass and guide her grinding motion. Caroline broke his kiss but continued to grind as the thick material of his jeans rubbed her swollen clit.

"Are you going to come for me like this Caroline? I don't even need to touch you and I already have you wet for me, begging to get off." Klaus took the edges of the her long tan coat to pull her closer so the tip of his tongue ghosted over the skin of her neck. He took a deep breathe before speaking. "All you need is to feel my hard cock grinding against that swollen clit of yours."

"Klaus..." Caroline nearly whimpered his name at the filth that came out of this mouth. Every little noise she made was intoxicating and left him wanting more. His hands forced the rest of her dress up to her waist to expose white silk thongs and his hands gripped her hips at the wet circle that soaked through the front. Klaus rose his gaze to look back at Caroline who had her eyes sealed shut to enjoy the sensation and words.

"I want more than anything to slam you against this wooden seat and lick every inch of cum from your body. I want to feel your thighs clinch around my shoulders as you yell my name over and over." Klaus pressed his lips to her jaw closest to her ear so his words could be heard over the music. Klaus felt his belt loosen and zip come down just to feel her hand stroke his cock over his briefs. A growl left his lips as his hips shifted upwards to move his cock against her hand.

"You need to fuck me now." Klaus locked eyes with hers and he could tell that Caroline was restraining herself from begging. Caroline used one hand to grip the wooden headrest behind Klaus while the other shifted the lace material aside to expose to him herself to Klaus. His hand went instinctively to stroke her wet folds, causing Caroline to shake, and bring the wetness back to his lips to taste. Klaus smirked as her mouth dropped open,

"I had to know." In one fluid motion, Klaus positioned his cock at Caroline's entrance and slammed her hips down to meet his. Her moan was hardly masked by the music and he muffled her sounds with kisses. Caroline's hips took on a mind of their own as she moved up and down along his cock. Klaus needed more contact so his hands roam upwards towards the straps of her dress and they fell down with ease under her coat to stop at her elbows. Klaus groaned at the sight of her hard nipples through the thin black lace and grazed his teeth along one. Caroline's hands slapped against his shoulders for support and Klaus mirrored her actions with his hands around her waist. He felt her cheek fall against his and her raged breathes covered his skin.

"I'm so close... You feel so good inside me." Klaus used his hands to guide her hips faster on top of his and with a few last thrusts, they both came together. Caroline's head moved to rest her forehead against his, a satisfied smile on her lips. They both moved to adjust her clothing to it's proper place and Caroline sat next to Klaus to catch her breathe.

"This has officially became my favorite train in Chicago Love."

* * *

 **Please review and let me know what you think and thank you for reading.**

 **Cassondra :)**


	6. A New World

**I needed a good palate cleansing drabble to get me out of my writers block so I can get back to my many other projects.**

 **This is part 1 of my Aladdin inspired drabbles. This was an old idea from KlarolineWeek back in April so if you are still out there Anon, this ones for you.**

 **Think Klaroline meets in the marketplace.**

* * *

"I am well aware Kol but there isn't much we can do now."

Klaus wondered along side his brother in the back alleys of one of the kingdoms largest marketplace, kicking over stray baskets in search of any morsel of food. Klaus stumbled upon a few children, one being a young blonde girl and his heart instantly went to his only sister whom he wasn't even sure was still alive. The last bit of food he had was a stolen loaf of bread and Kol still had not let him hear the end of it for giving it away to them. The best they had come up with since were a few pieces of rotten fruit and even that had to be split between the two of them. Klaus stole a glance down at his youngest brother and instantly regretted it once he saw the scowl on his face.

"Well if you have any better ideas, let's hear it." Klaus paused briefly in the alley, cupping his ear and waited for Kol's response. "Oh that's right. You can't because your still a monkey and monkeys can't speak."

The only noise Klaus hear was a small growl and he flinched at the rock that Kol tossed at his knees.

"If I had not given them that bread they would have starved. They were just children who do not have my skill or intellect." Klaus lowered his voice to a murmur as he started walking again. "That girl had Rebekah's eyes and you know it."

Kol's fur covered fist was in mid swing but paused at his sisters name, his mouth closing tightly. In the corner of his eye, Klaus noticed his brother small shoulders slump in acknowledgement and his knuckles dragged along the dirty covered path as they walked. It had been months since they had even been close to their families Kingdom and were banished from setting foot near it again, Kol being cursed in animal form for standing by his brother's side when no one else would.

Most of their food came from theft and it was easy enough for Kol to play the cute dancing monkey routine while Klaus slipped away with a handful of whatever food he could grab. Kol was one of a few animals in the marketplace and they had to keep the attention they drew to a minimal so the dancing monkey scheme wasn't something he could perform every day. Today was a success in their minds, even earning themselves a few shillings Klaus had shoved in his worn brown trousers for safe keeping.

The Mikealson brothers sat atop an abandoned roof top to stay hidden from the local guards and trying his best to ignore the slobbering Kol was doing while eating the stolen melon. If Kol were still human, Klaus was sure that was the same way he would have eaten the fruit. The minutes ticked by as the brothers sat enjoying the literal fruits of their labor when Klaus noticed her. After doing a quick double take, Klaus leaned closer to the edge of the roof as he followed the women in the long brown cloak, stray blonde curls stood out among the crowd. As the women turned her eyes sparkled as she took in the marketplace, even at the large sweaty male bartering overpriced fish.

Kol's high pitched squeals were lost to Klaus as he rose to his feet and fell to the ground below.

* * *

"I've never been outside the palace walls." Caroline's voice rose on each word and her foot stomping in protest. "

"Darling..."

Caroline watching as her father, King William Forbes, fingers gripped tighter around the feather tipped pin in his hands, black ink soaking just a bit deeper into the paper on his desk. With a heavy sigh her father rose, dropping the items as he circled the massive wooden desk to stop before her. It wasn't the first time this topic was being discussed , especially in the last several months, and Caroline was not willing to stop. Her father, as well as tradition, insisted that she be married off at the ripe age of eighteen to the highest bidder. Far be it for her own marriage to get in the way of the kingdom and order and structure that her life was built on. Caroline loves her country, would sacrifice a great deal to make her father proud but enough is enough and Caroline wanted for more than what was meant for her.

"I am not some prize to be won." Caroline's gaze never left Williams even as the gentle touch of his hand went to her cheek and shoulder.

"If I thought you to be some prize then you would have married Prince Salvatore. The benefits of having the Italians in our good graces would have been enough for matrimony." William let his hands fall to land behind his back, tone becoming firm. "I have given you eight months to choose an appropriate suitor and every acceptable Prince has been sent away. We set our clocks to the slam of the door as they storm off."

"I have my own opinions, they just never seem to agree with them." Caroline shrugged while trying to hide the smile from her lips, suddenly becoming entranced with the hem of her long gown. "I still have four more months."

"And what happens in four months? Any man I send to you will never be acceptable."

"Because I don't want them to be." The anger left Caroline's voice and only held sadness. "I don't look for the smartest decision or the most profitable business transaction. I search for love."

Caroline watched as she saw the expression change on her father's face to display his own sadness.

"I grew to love your mother and as you know our marriage was arranged. I still feel her absence every day."

Elizabeth Forbes had fallen ill and died two years earlier leaving the kingdom with out a proper Queen. The suddenness of the illness drove her father to insist on marrying Caroline sooner rather than later so their country could be secure. Caroline knew her mother and father had a happy marriage but they were also the rare exception. Mistresses and separate bedrooms were more common place and it was not something she desired, least of all having her choices taken away. William cleared his throat while adjusting the black wool coat and straightening the solid gold buttons on his sleeves.

"You will grow to accept your new husband and I have confidence that you will make a wise choice." William pause to insure he had his daughters full attention. "If you can not choose, I must."

"I will Father."

* * *

Four weeks had come to pass and Caroline was no closer to finding the perfect Prince. Caroline still had many more weeks but she could sense her father's patience wearing thin, certainly after what happened to Prince Lockwood. A giggle spilled from her lips as the image of Prince Lockwood with wet trousers storming off after she accidentally knocked a tumbler of wine from the table. He was becoming a bit too confident with his advances and Caroline had to show she was no harlot. To say the Forbes grounds had been lavish was putting it mildly with gorgeous landscaping including a garden and a hand sculpted stone water fountain that was a centerpiece for the entire property. It had every possible want any sane person could think of except one thing. The one thing Caroline wanted more than anything.

Freedom.

Caroline wanted to live her life and make selfish choice that only effected her. She didn't want to make the smart, calculated choice that would insure the safety of her country. She knew there was more to life than what was held within these stone walls but her father was determined to keep her locked away. Any prince she was to marry would be no different, wanting to keep he father happy and follow orders. The stone walls that surrounded the property were ten feet high but as Caroline skimmed her palm across the rough surface they seemed to close in around her.

"So I see Prince Lockwood will not be asking for your hand anytime soon Princess." Bonnie walked a few steps away from Caroline as the corners of her mouth grew higher. "It looked as if he took a dip in the fountain before he left."

Caroline glanced over at her closest friend, face composed until both girls suddenly broke out in a fit of laughter while clutching their stomachs. Bonnie has been Caroline's closest friend since childhood when the Forbes family took in Bonnie when her mother abandoned her at age five. Bonnie showed a natural gift for magic and sorcery, quickly becoming the first female to apprentice in magic.

"He will once he returns to his own kingdom."

"Prince Lockwood was intelligent, good looking. Prince Lockwood's Uncle, Mason, is a General in the Mystic army and would have secured the kingdom important allies. He would have made a fine husband."

"Yes along with his arrogance and roaming hands." Caroline rolled her eyes as she sat along her favorite tree in a far corner of the palace grounds. "You know those things are meaningless to me Bonnie."

"And I think you to be ungrateful for what you have." Bonnie stepped closer to sit beside her friend, Caroline scoffing and crossing her arms in offence. "I say this because you are my dearest friend and I love you but you often forget you're royalty. With your family name comes obligations and responsibilities. You should mind your fathers words."

Caroline dropped her hands to her lap and twisted her fingers together as her mind twisted with thought.

"I remember how fortunate I am Bonnie and I remember how there are people starving in our kingdom that would love to have a safe place to sleep but.."

"You're a dreamer Caroline." Bonnie smiled fondly at her friend. "Always with the most bizarre ideas." Bonnie grabbed Caroline's arm and chuckled, "Remember when you wanted to be a soldier?"

"It took mother weeks to convince me I wasn't truly a boy and could not fight." Caroline couldn't control her own laughter. "Father still hates to this day that I was taught by Lord Saltzman to sword fight."

"Oh speaking of your Father, he sent me here on purpose. He has to visit the neighboring kingdom and assured me he would not be longer than three days time."

Caroline's face light up with an array of emotions and Bonnie narrowed her eyes, sure to not like what was next.

"This is perfect Bonnie." Caroline jumped from the tree to grasp her friends hands. "Does anyone know where I am at this moment?"

"No they believed you to be in your room but when.."

"Excellent, tell them I am still in my chambers sulking over Prince Lockwood." Caroline rolled her eyes at the mention of his name. "They won't question it. I will, however, be on my way to the town marketplace."

"No, I will not allow it. King William has placed your safety in my hands and I will not let any harm come to you. You know I can stop you without lifting more than just my hand."

Bonnie brought her hand to show the ruby ring that was place on her pointer finger, the source that controlled her abilities. Caroline tried narrowing her eyes but Bonnie only raised her eyebrows in challenge, fully committed to follow through on the threat.

"Please Bonnie. I just want one day were I don't have to be Princess Caroline, heir to the Forbes throne and soon to be the next trophy Queen. I just want to be eighteen year old Caroline who makes foolish mistakes and can walk freely through the marketplace without care."

The princesses eyes glistened with unshed tears and Bonnie's hard gaze soften as she shook her head at what she was about to agree too.

"Go straight to the marketplace, no more than a few hours and come straight back." Bonnie sighed heavily, removing her long brown cloak to place around Caroline's shoulders, the princess bouncing on the balls of her brown leather boots. "Wear this at all times and keep your head covered. Not only will it shield you from being recognized but it will keep your fancy clothes hidden as well. Your lucky you are not wearing a formal gown so you shouldn't fear being mugged."

"Thank you!" Caroline pulled her friend into a tight hug before making her way up the large tree and positioned herself to slide down the wall on the opposite side.

"If you are not back in your bed when the sunrises I will come looking for you along with Lord Saltzman."

Bonnie yelled over the stone wall but it wasn't much use. Caroline was only half listening as she cut through the grass field and had her eye locked on the faded buildings in the distance. The only sound she heard was the breaking of ground and the laughter of her own voice as she ran off to the unknown.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and please tell me what you think.**

 **Cassondra :-)**


	7. SuperVirus

**_During a heated argument when all of a sudden, a large storm cloud manifests indoors and begins pouring rain over them both._**

 _ **A mini drabble I wrote on Tumblr, credit to auideas on Tumblr. Adjusted a bit but still a fun one to write. Slightly inspired by one of my favorite X-Men characters.**  
_

* * *

 _"Excuse me?"_

Caroline balled her hands into fist to control the shake she knew was coming. One week, twenty shouting matches later, and they were no closer to finishing the next art exhibit.

"I realize it doesn't take much intellect to make a few phone calls but it does require a certain set of skills to organize artwork for a showing .."

"Oh my gosh, could you be more ungrateful right now?" Caroline slammed the plastic binder against the white coffee table, the only object in the empty studio. "I'm working for free as a favor to Rebekah. "

"I'm sure it was tedious work being the director of the policemans raffle in Mystic Falls and all but this is New Orleans sweetheart. " The condescending tone dripping, the eye roll not helping. "I demand a certain level of sophistication.."

Klaus had his words cut off by the sound of thunder , from a cloudless sky , at the exact moment Caroline let out a tremendous roar of her own. If Caroline had been in a calmer frame of mind, she would have noticed the sudden burst of rain that blew past her checks or noticed Klaus taking a step back in shock.

"Caroline.."

"Don't Caroline me, _love_." Caroline spat back the pet name Klaus always used since the day they met nearly a year ago. "I own a very successful business right here in the French Quarter. Organizing is what I do for a living or did you happen to forget that "

"I think you need to calm down.."

"I am not the one that needs to calm down." Caroline jabbed her finger into Klaus' chest but froze when he soared through the air to fall with his back to the ground. Klaus' eyes were set wide as they traveled down to Caroline's hand that still hung mid air. Caroline's scream was only short of ear piercing as she extended her hands as far from her body as possible. White electric lines snaked around her fingers until they disappeared into her finger tips.

Lightning.

"This can't be happening. This can't be…" Caroline rambled as she ran to the only reflective surface in the room, a wall of glass windows. It was an easy contrast of black skies against the now white eyes that stared back at her, electricity flowing from the edges.

"I'm a monster." Caroline mumbled past her fingers as she forced her eyes closed. The rumors of a mutant dormant gene were just that, rumors. Mutant Police Forces had yet to discover a case in the Quarter and Caroline had carried on her fathers human genes. By the time mutants hit puberty, they were fully aware of the skills that lay beneath the surface. She was well into her mid twenties and had never exhibited any signs of mutant traits. Caroline was human and wanted to stay human. After seeing the destruction and segregation of mutants by the public, it was a relief to blend in.

"You are far from a monster Caroline." Klaus had moved at some point from the floor to just inches from her but even the sudden sound of his voice didn't make her hands fall from her face. "Look at me and you will see what a real monster is."

Skin to skin contact caused Caroline to flinch and take a few involuntary steps backwards. Yellow eyes pierced her own set of white ones, fur lined his cheeks and fangs extended from his parted mouth. Caroline felt the urge to touch him but her hand dropped clinched to her sides.

"I didn't mean too.. I just..I can't be like this…Not that you shouldn't be like this.. "

"It's an understandable reaction." Klaus held up a hand that he now placed on her shoulder. " Wolf mutants are rare so it can be a bit of a shock, for mutants or humans."

"I shouldn't be this way. I _can't_ be this way."

Caroline dropped her head back down, shame settling back in, but was stopped by Klaus' firm grip.

"A mutant is what you were always meant to become Caroline. There is so much more to being a mutant than what is portrayed by the media. You can do anything."

"Except be human." Caroline's voice was low but his wolf sense still heard. " I can never be normal again."

"Even as a human Love you were far from ordinary." Klaus paused close to her cheek. "Let me show you what it's like to be a mutant Caroline."

Maybe it was because he was Rebekah's brother. Maybe it was the soft touch of his fingers on her skin that gave her comfort but every instinct in her body was screaming for her to say yes.

"OK. Show me."


End file.
